starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Aprendiz Sith/Leyendas
Left|thumb|250px|[[Darth Malak y Darth Revan, aprendiz y maestro, observan la Forja Estelar.]] right|thumb|250px|[[Anakin Skywalker/Leyendas|Darth Vader y Darth Sidious, aprendiz y maestro, observan la construcción de la Estrella de la Muerte I.]] El aprendiz Sith era un título genérico tomado por un Sith si él o ella era aprendiz. En la Nueva Orden Sith de Darth Bane y la Regla de Dos, el aprendiz Sith y el maestro Sith tenían ambos el título de Señor Oscuro de los Sith simultáneamente, al contrario de la anterior tradición de sólo un Señor Oscuro (aunque parece ser que el aprendiz no asumía el título hasta que completaba su entrenamiento). Esto permitió que la Orden Sith continuara su existencia, porque un aprendiz Sith mataría a su maestro y obtendría a un aprendiz. Roles El rol de los aprendices Sith era diferente al de los aprendices Jedi. Mientras un Padawan generalmente acompañaba a su Maestro Jedi en sus misiones para aprender de él, los Maestros Sith enviaban a sus aprendices Sith en misiones solos. Entrenamiento El entrenamiento tenía cosas similares pero otras muy diferentes al entrenamiento Jedi. Aprendían las técnicas del combate con sables de luz de sus Maestros y los caminos de la Fuerza, especialmente el uso del lado oscuro y también se les enseñaba a seguir el código Sith Aprendices Sith del Imperio Sith *Naga Sadow (Aprendiz de Simus, Alcanzó el Rango de Maestro sith después de su Entrenamiento) *Gav Daragon (Aprendiz de Naga Sadow, Redimido por su Hermana antes de su Muerte) *Freedon Nadd (Aprendiz de Naga Sadow, Alcanzó el Rango de Maestro Sith asesinando a su Maestro) *Exar Kun (Aprendiz de Freedon Nadd, Alcanzó el Rango de Maestro Sith asesinando a su Maestro) *Ulic Qel-Droma (Aprendiz de Exar Kun; dejó la Orden Sith) *Darth Malak (Aprendiz de Darth Revan; le usurpó el rango de Maestro Sith) *Darth Bandon (Aprendiz de Darth Malak; lo mató Revan) *Uthar Wynn (Aprendiz de Jorak Uln; Alcanzó su Rango de Maestro Sith después de que su maestro se Exiliara) *Yuthura Ban (aprendiz de Uthar Wynn; redimida por Revan) *Bastila Shan (aprendiz de Darth Malak; redimida por Revan) *Visas Marr (aprendiz de Darth Nihilus; redimida por Meetra Surik) *Darth Nihilus (aprendiz de Darth Traya; Alcanzó el Rango de Maestro Sith después de que su maestra se Exiliara) *Darth Sion (aprendiz de Darth Traya; Alcanzó el Rango de Maestro Sith después de que su maestra se Exiliara) *Exal Kressh (Aprendiza del Emperador Sith, Eventualmente murió antes de alcanzar su Rango de Maestro Sith) *Darth Malgus (Aprendiz de Vindican, Alcanzó el Rango de Maestro Sith después de matar a su Maestro en Korriban) *Darth Thanaton (Aprendiz de Calypho, Alcanzó el Rango de Maestro Sith al Consejo Oscuro) *Darth Baras (Aprendiz de Darth Venegean y Howl, Alcanzó el Rango de Maestro Sith) *Eldon Ax (Aprendiza de Darth Chratis y Howl, Eventualmente fue Deportada) *Darth Zhorrid (Aprendiz de Darth Jadus, Alcanzó su Rango de Maestro Sith después de que su Padre Muriera) *Darth Nox (Aprendiz de Darth Zash, Alcanzó su Rango de Maestro Sith después de Asesinar a su Maestra) *Corrin (Aprendiz de Darth Zash y Darth Nox, Murió antes de Alcanzar su Rango de Maestro Sith) *Kaal (Aprendiz de Darth Zash y Darth Nox, Murió antes de Alcanzar su Rango de Maestro Sith) *Xalek (Aprendiz de Darth Nox, Eventualmente Fue Deportado) *Ashara Zavros (Aprendiza de Darth Nox, Eventualmente Alcanzó su Rango de Maestra Sith) *Darsin (Aprendiz de Darth Rivan, Murió antes de alcanzar su Rango de Maestro Sith) Aprendices de la Tribu Perdida *Vestara Khai (Aprendiza de Olaris Rhea) *Ahri Raas (Aprendiz de Yuval Xal) -Entre la tribu perdida y Darth Bane, existió la Hermandad de los Sith, de la cual Bane se deshizo matándolos a todos con una bomba de pensamiento. *Darth Bane de [[Qordis]; fundó la Orden de los Lores Sith y estableció la Regla de Dos, alcanzó el rango de Maestro Sith cuando tomó como aprendiz a Darth Zannah. Murió aparentemente a manos de Zannah (no declarada su defunción por la magia Transferencia de Almas) , ejecutando la Regla de Dos que rompió el dogma antiguo] Aprendices Sith de la Orden de Bane *Darth Zannah (aprendiza de Darth Bane, alcanzó el rango de Maestra Sith). *Darth Cognus (aprendiza de Darth Zannah, eventualmente alcanzó el rango de Maestra Sith). *Darth Millennial (aprendiz de Darth Cognus, eventualmente deparado antes de convertirse en Maestro). *Darth Vectivus (no tuvo un maestro conocido, alcanzó el rango de Maestro Sith). *Darth Tenebrous (Aprendiz de un Sith desconocido, Alcanzo el Rango de Maestro Sith). *Darth Plagueis (Aprendiz de Darth Tenebrous, alcanzó el rango de Maestro Sith despues de Asesinar a Su Maestro en Bal'Demmic). *Darth Venamis (Aprendiz de Darth Tenebrous, Murio Asesinado por Darth Plagueis antes de alcanzar su Rango de Maestro Sith) *Darth Sidious (aprendiz de Darth Plagueis alcanzó el rango de Maestro Sith, después de matar a su maestro mientras dormía) *Darth Maul (aprendiz de Darth Sidious, Departado antes y despues de su Resurgimiento pudo de alcanzar el rango de Maestro Sith) *Savage Opress (Aprendiz de Darth Tyranus y Darth Maul) *Darth Tyranus (aprendiz de Darth Sidious, alcanzó y perdió su rango de Maestro Sith después de que Asajj Ventress intentase matar a un Jedi y a Darth Sidious, fue traicionado por su propio maestro antes de que pudiera poner en marcha sus planes contra el Senado Galáctico y la Orden Jedi, no alcanzó el título de Maestro Sith). *Asajj Ventress (Aprendiza de Darth Tyranus, Fue Traicionada en el Intento de Asesinar a los Jedis y a los Sith). *Vergere (huyó después de intentar matar a su Maestro Sith). *Darth Vader (aprendiz de Darth Sidious, se convirtió en Lord Oscuro Sith, sin llegar a ser nunca Señor de los Sith, después de matar a Palpatine, abandonó el lado oscuro de la Fuerza y volvió al lado luminoso como Caballero Jedi cumpliendo su profecía como Anakin Skywalker). *Galen Marek (Aprendiz de Darth Vader, redimido por él mismo, murió en combate contra Vader). Aprendices Sith de Lumiya *Lumiya (aprendiza de Darth Vader y Darth Sidious, alcanzó el rango de Maestra Sith después de la muerte de Vader). *Flint (abandonó el lado oscuro de la Fuerza y volvió al lado luminoso). *Carnor Jax (murió antes de alcanzar el rango de Maestro Sith). *Darth Caedus (aprendiz de Lumiya, se convirtió en Maestro Sith después de que Luke Skywalker matara a Lumiya). *Tahiri Veila (Aprendiza de Darth Caedus, Redimida por Ben Skywalker). Aprendices Sith en la Orden de Darth Krayt *Darth Talon (Su maestro fue Darth Ruyn) *Darth Nihl (Maestro desconocido) *Darth Wyyrlok (Maestro desconocido) *Cade Skywalker (aprendiz de Darth Talon) Apariciones *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Camino de destrucción'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' (novelización juvenil) *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' (novelización juvenil) *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (videojuego) *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Temporada Cinco'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (novelización juvenil) *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' * *''Death Star'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' (novelización juvenil) *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' (novelización juvenil) *''Star Wars Episode V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' (juego de arcade) *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El regreso del Jedi'' *''Star Wars Star Wars Episodio VI: El regreso del Jedi'' (novelización juvenil) *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Infierno'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Star Wars: Legacy'' Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *[[LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2 (película)|Película de LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2]] *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * * *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' * *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' Véase también *Lista de Maestros y Aprendices Sith Categoría:Acólitos Sith y aprendices Aprendiz